Mettre les voiles
by Phoenix penna
Summary: Une soirée bien arrosée à Fort Célèste et Varric conte une de ses fameuses anecdotes au sujet du Hérault de Kirkwall et sur sa façon de mettre les voiles...


Petit OS pour les **24h du Forum Francophone** ! Le thème est "Mettre les voiles" et j'en ai profité pour écrire quelque chose de léger et d'assez drôle. Peut-être que l'OS n'a pas énormément d'intérêt mais j'aimais bien la scène. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire et je le ferais dans les jours qui viennent.

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est aux créateurs de DA ! **

* * *

Les caves de l'auberge devaient être vide à présent. Depuis que le soleil avait entamé sa chute dans le ciel, les membres de l'Inquisition s'étaient réunis pour vider chaque tonneau, chaque bouteille qui leur passerait sous la main. Certains étaient plus raisonnables que d'autres. Tandis qu'Iron Bull et Sera semblaient être en compétition pour le titre de plus grand buveur, Joséphine avait de jolies joues rouges après seulement deux verres.

Les rires remplissaient l'atmosphère de quelque chose d'incomparable. Les mois de tension permanente avaient laissé des traces indélébiles dans les esprits de chacun. La menace n'était pas encore anéantie mais cet élan de franche camaraderie était semblable à un oeil dans la tempête. Si un jour Varric venait à compter le récit de l'Inquisition, il consacrerait un chapitre à cette soirée. Quelques pages pour rappeler à tous que ces héros étaient aussi des hommes, avec fêlures, des moments de joies comme d'hésitation.

Mais à présent, c'était à son tour d'ajouter son empreinte à cette soirée. Cullen s'était déjà retrouvé nu au milieu de l'assemblée après une partie de Grace perfide et Cassandra avait vu son amour pour sa sage érotique dévoilé au grand jour. Le nain se posta sur sa chaise avant de monter sur la table, sous le regard curieux de Blackwall qui observait la scène en silence. Il leva sa choppe, tout en exigeant l'attention de tout le monde. Le qunari et l'elfe daignèrent mettre fin à leur bataille de regard tandis que les discussions s'amenuisaient.

Puis le voleur sauta de la table pour se retrouver sur le comptoir du bar. Il lui fallut faire un petit pas pour retrouver son équilibre avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur le rebord. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse, son sourire en coin sur lèvres. Que son ami le pardonne, mais ce soir, il riraient à ses dépends...

— Laissez-moi vous conter des anecdotes que inédites ! Toutes ont un seul point commun : la façon dont Hawke met les voiles, commença-t-il de sa voix puissante.

* * *

Varric haletait tandis qu'il courrait, suivant ses compagnons dans les dédales du Port. Bianca pesait dans ses mains mais elle lui rappelait tout le danger du combat. Parfois, il se retournait pour tirer une flèche avec précision, visant l'ennemi dans la tête ou une jambe. Il fallait soit neutraliser les combattants, soit les empêcher de les suivre. De plus, il était le seul à pouvoir attaquer de loin, Hawke étant trop occupé à ouvrir la voie et à courir dans tous les sens. C'était un miracle qu'ils l'aient jamais perdu, à force de devoir le poursuivre autant que leurs adversaires.

Le nain sauta pour éviter une flèche qui lui était destiné puis une nouvelle fois pour esquiver le cadavre que Fenris venait de laisser tomber au sol. Il écrasa un bras, faillit glisser dans une flaque de sang avant de se frayer un chemin derrière Aveline qui chargeait. Cependant, alors qu'il relevait la tête, il remarqua que l'apostat féreldien avait disparu. Il jura à voix haute, s'attirant un regard de l'elfe. Il lui indiqua l'avant du convoi et son visage se ferma lorsqu'il fit la même constatation.

Le Tethras dérapa alors sur le sol, décochant une slave de flèches empoisonnées. Il fallait gagner du temps pour que cet idiot se retourne et constate qu'ils les avaient semés. Il martelait leurs poursuivants, Bianca donnant tout ce qu'elle avait. Les deux guerriers passèrent à côté de lui pour rejoindre la mêlée.

Cependant, ils n'atteignirent jamais les combattants. Une explosion retentit dans le bâtiment à côté d'eux et le mur entier fut projeté, créant une barrière de roche. Varric eut à peine le temps de recharger sa précieuse arbalète qu'une silhouette sortait des flammes, se réceptionnant avec une roulade. Hawke venait de réapparaître des cendres parsemant ses cheveux bruns et un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les brigands qui les poursuivaient ne mirent pas la main sur les documents que le Vicomte leur avait demandé de récupérer. Et une fois de plus, ils avaient sauvé la Cité et ses secrets.

* * *

— Vous savez que vous avez à faire à Hawke lorsqu'un bâtiment explose et qu'une silhouette sort des flammes ! s'exclama-t-il pour conclure ses histoires.

Néanmoins, le fils de marchant avait quelque peu enjolivait les faits. En vérité, il s'était écrasé sur le sol et ils avaient du l'amener à Anders pour être certain que son dos était en bon état. L'apostat s'était plein sur tout le trajet, assurant qu'il pouvait marcher. Heureusement, ni Fenris ni Aveline ne le croyaient, le maintenant dans une civière improvisée. Une fois à la Clinique, l'autre mage diagnostiqua quelques dos cassés qui firent grincer le blessé.

Mais le nain n'en révèlerait rien. Comme il l'avait dit un jour, une légende se construisait à partir d'un personnage parfait. Hawke ne l'était pas. Mais le protagoniste de "Récits d'un Hérault" l'était. La postérité retiendrait son courage, sa témérité et sa puissance. Eux, ses amis, se souviendraient de tous ces instants où le Champion fut un homme comme tous les autres, fait de sang et de chair. De la même façon, les personnes présentes ce soir se souviendront de l'Inquisiteur comme un homme, tandis que les futures générations ne verraient qu'un personnage hors du temps.

Satisfait d'avoir propagé une fois de plus le mythe du Hérault. Cependant, alors qu'il descendait du comptoir, il croisa le regard amusé de Léliana. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Possible. En une vie, elle avait côtoyé deux héros, celui de Férelden et l'Inquisiteur. Elle, comme lui, savait que des hommes se cachaient derrière chacune de ses grandes figures.

— Personnellement, j'ai surtout entendu dire que Hawke avait une peur monstrueuse des araignées, ajouta-t-elle avec son petite sourire.

Les discussions s'éteignirent une fois plus et les regards convergèrent vers lui. Alors qu'ils étaient intrigués quand il avait pris la parole tout à l'heure, ils étaient maintenant franchement curieux. Ils le scrutaient, attendant une confirmation ou une négation de sa part. Il adressa un regard peu amène à la maîtresse espionne qui semblait se moquer de lui depuis son coin de la pièce. Comment rattraper une telle information ? Il allait devoir faire appel à tout son charisme et ses talents d'orateurs.

— Le Hérault de Kirkwall qui a peur de pauvres petites araignées ! Si c'était le cas, l'Arishak devrait rougir de ne pas pouvoir tenir la comparaison ! s'exclama-t-il.

Néanmoins, Varric se souvenait parfaitement des sueurs froides qui glissaient le long du front de son ami quand ils s'approchaient d'une caverne. Ses mains se cramponnaient à son bâton comme le dernier des peureux et son regard se posait partout autour de lui. La première araignée passait plus ou moins facilement et son cadavre recouvrait le sol rocher. Mais ses cris d'agonie attiraient inexorablement ses semblables qui descendaient alors par dizaine des plafonds.

En quelques secondes, l'apostat avait fait demi-tour et courrait vers la sortie comme si l'Archidémon lui-même le poursuivait. Et cette fois-ci, Hawke mettait les voiles sans les flammes dans le dos, sans bâtiment détruit et son sourire ravageur. Juste un cri à leur attention qui les suppliait de contourner l'endroit. Tous les héros étaient humains. Et toutes leurs sorties ne rentraient pas la légende.


End file.
